Harry Potter and Death Takes a Holiday
by DarkSavior2357
Summary: Death, tired of why everyone is frightened at the idea of meeting him decides to go undercover to explore what it really means to be human. Cannon till POA.
1. Chapter 1 : The Qualms of Death

Chapter 1 : The Qualms of Death

This was so confusing, he thought to himself, he never saw himself as a bad guy. He was just a guy trying to do his job. So why was it every time he tried to be helpful and guide those he was sent to help they became so frightened of the very idea of him?

So he sat at his desk and looked over a rather large stack in his inbox of cases he needed to attend to soon, he pondered, how was he to understand how these people worked

He thought_ 'Well if I can't understand them as it is, perhaps going undercover will help me to understand them better'._ Then maybe he would finally understand why they fled at the thought of him.

With that thought in mind he opened his desk cabinet and pulled out his work issued vortex manipulator. It was nothing fancy. To most it looked like any other watch. It was just the basic model so, no bells and whistles.

It got him back and forth between the dimensions he needed to work with and let him jump backwards and forwards though time and space as well.

With his vortex manipulator firmly on his wrist, he was ready to go. Only now where would he go? He didn't give it much thought. He figured he would just wing it and take it from there. Besides, he could go anywhere to do this little experiment.

After picking up his little black book of records off the table he glanced at the mirror that was set up beside his desk in the office. He noticed he might want to change his appearance so as not to upset the local wild life.

He concentrated on the appearance he wanted and decided to appear as a male with a slightly olive skin tone and ice blue eyes. His hair was almost silver in color, short and uneven in a weed-whacker-attacked-me type of hair style. After looking himself over, he was ready to try his experiment.

He picked up his cloak and randomized the time, date and location of his vortex manipulator. He hit the little red button on the side and in a spark of dark lightening he was gone.

In a dimension far far away an olive skinned man man seemed to pop into existence in an alley way. He walked to the nearest exit and looked left. At the end of the street was a large very white building.

He looked at the letters over the top of the building and read Gringotts in nice bold letters. He smiled at himself, he had rather fond memories of this dimension from long ago.

'_Well'_ he thought to himself, '_time to get this thing started'._ As he smiled and made his way through the crowd of people.

There you have it, Death was in Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. We are just allowed to play a bit with the characters a bit.

Chapter 2: A Twist of Fate

"TRIWAZARD TOURNAMENT"

_The Three major schools of magicail Europe are coming together in a friendly test to see who's school really is the best of the best of the all._

This was the poster Death saw on the side of the Gringotts building.

"This sounds interesting He vaguly remembered something about this point in time but wasn't sure what the big event that happened. He would need to go back to his office and plan a course of action to put his plan into action.

Death knew one thing for sure, this was diffinatly the dimension he would use for his experiment. He just needed to plan this out a bit more.

So with that in mind, he reached over to his vortex manipulator and hit the green button on the side.

With a small burst of dark lighting, death was gone and not a single person noticed his disappearance.

Death sat in his office and thought were he should start first. First he needed to consult his little black book.

His little black book was the book of all deaths through time sorted by dimension. All he needed to do was look up the dimension he wants and read the ledger on the main deaths of that world and take it from there.

As he opened the book to the right page his first thought was "oh my" as he started reading of the rise and fall of a supposed dark lord. Not only this but apparently this person was deeply afraid of death. As he noticed the several attempts the subject had made to "cheat death".

Yes death thought to himself this would do wonderfully, but he needed a way to go undercover. He looked over the ledger of his subject and noticed he seemed to have fate bond with a small boy by the name of Harry Potter.

So if he was to get close to his subject he would need to find a way to get close to this harry potter, but first he would need to look up the boys file of known friends.

Death walked over to his magaical filing cabinet and said "harry james potter-hogwarts" and tapped the top shelf. He opened the top shelf and right up front was the file he was looking for.

After setting down the folder he looked over the boys life summary reading about his tragic loss and important victories. As he looked it over he wasn't sure where he would start. So turning the page he flipped back to see his important friends if death could find a way to intermingle with them maybe one of his friends or possibly even the boy himself he would get a chance to meet his test subject.

"Yes he thought to himself" this would do just perfectly. Now all death would need to do is find a way to blend in so no one would question who or what he was. How do you hide in plain sight inside a school with wild magic everywhere.

As he sat and pondered it hit him like a bird to a windshield, he would change shape to an animal and make it appeared he bonded with the child. No one would question his exsistance on that plan and would just accept it.

Now that he had that in place, when and where would he show up. He needed a big entrance something that wouldn't be over looked. Something that would most diffinatly would cause a big reaction to everyone involved.

Death looked over his timeline looking at the key events of point in time. It would need to be in a very public setting with as many people as possible looking on.

With that in mind he started to skim around the time he had shown up on that plane of existance and noticed it was roughly a year later that his subject had been reborn.

Yes he amused himself that would work perfectly with his plans. Death consulted his little black book and saw that one Cedric Diggory had died that night. Death would use that timestamp in his log to travel tho that moment in time.

"ahhh" thought death as he leaned back into this chair, things were working out to be one eventful adventure.

Yes, I'm a very new writer. I am currently learning but reviews are always welcome as long as they are not overly rude.


End file.
